


True Love's Purrfect Kiss

by Akira_of_the_Twilight



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Surprise Kissing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight
Summary: Prompt: LOKI TURNS TONY INTO A CAT FOR GIGGLES AND STRANGE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS HIM?”
 When Tony gets turned into a cat, Stephen Strange can't help but play a little prank on his favorite classmate.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingdarkly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/gifts).
  * Translation into Polski available: [Pocałunek prawdziwej miłości ~Tłumaczenie~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213836) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve)



Stephen lounged outside of the Timeless Archives with a stack of books on each side of him and one book planted firmly in his lap. He had long learned that it was better to study outside the archives due to its numerous visitors who were quite loud. Especially when fighting over the one computer.

Stephen briefly wondered why Tony hadn’t installed a hundred computers in the archives yet. It seemed like something Tony would do. Then again, considering Fury’s stubbornness, Tony’s focus on building robots, and Tony spending his free time trying to show up anyone who threatened his ego (when he wasn’t romancing his classmates), Stephen supposed it was low on Tony’s priority list. A shame really. If Tony added a few more computers, maybe his classmates might be a little more appreciative of him. They all complained about having just the one computer.

 _“I’m going to kill Loki. I swear the moment Thor arrives on campus, I am going to help him troll Loki SO HARD!_ ”

Stephen lifted his head from his book, a smile already in place just from hearing Tony’s voice. Tony always amused him. While many of his classmates found Tony’s stubbornness and confidence annoying, Stephen actually found those characteristics rather cute and entertaining, mostly because they were all a clever ruse. Tony was far more insecure than he liked to let on, and his stubbornness came from a need to prove himself worthy to others and himself.

It was quite endearing once one realized just how earnest Tony was in his need to please and protect others.

Stephen looked around for his fellow genius and favorite classmate but didn’t see the man. He did spot a black and russet calico that was bristled like it was ready to fight even as it walked past him.

Stephen hummed in thought.

The cat froze, its head snapping toward Stephen.

_“Crap. Wait! No. He has no idea that it is me. Just be cool, Tony. There is no way he’ll figure out you’re a furball.”_

Stephen snapped the book in his lap shut. He rolled onto his hands and knees. “I knew you could be catty, Tony, but I never suspected this.”

Stephen reached out to touch Tony.

Tony hissed and crouched low to the ground. _“No! How do you know? Is it because I radiate sexiness and genius no matter what form I’m in?”_

Stephen snickered. “More like not even Loki’s magic can find a way to silence you.”

Tony blinked, tail swishing and large eyes locked on Stephen’s hand that still hovered in the air as if to touch Tony.   _“I’ll take that as a compliment.”_

Stephen chuckled under his breath. “Whatever makes you feel better. Now are you going to remain a furry pancake on that patch of asphalt or are you going to come over here and let me have a look at you?”

Tony’s ears flattened.

Stephen frowned. “Someone is going to have to have a look at you, Tony. Considering your options of magic users, I’m the best one to do so. And I’m not just saying that because I am Sorcerer Supreme.” He smirked.

 _“If I could roll my eyes at you, I would.”_ Even as Tony derided him, though, Tony scooted across the asphalt toward Stephen.

Once Tony was in reach, Stephen grabbed Tony by the nape of the neck and hauled Tony into his lap.

_“Hey! Watch it. That was weird and mildly painful.”_

Stephen scratched the back of Tony’s ears, waiting until he heard a purr from Tony before he used the mystic arts to examine Tony and the curse on him.

Stephen was really unimpressed by Loki’s choice of spell. The spellwork itself was masterful–-the flow of energies were smooth and woven together exceptionally well. The spell itself though was remedial and could be removed by an amateur.

_“Tell it to me straight, doc.”_

Stephen pondered his options. He had a golden opportunity before him. He’d hate to miss it. “This should be easy to fix.”

He picked Tony up by the “armpits” and turned Tony to face him.

Stephen kissed Tony on the lips the same moment he broke Loki’s spell.

Tony yelped, his body transforming from feline to human in an instant.

Tony scampered away, pinwheeling his arms as he scurried away from Stephen. “What the hell was that?”

Stephen gathered up his stacks of books into his arms and opened a portal that would take him to his dorm room. Stephen grinned at Tony. “Haven’t you ever heard of true love’s kiss, Tony?”

“What?” Tony’s face turned lobster red. “Are you joking?”

Stephen chuckled as he stepped through the portal. “I could be.” He winked at Tony. “Ask me out sometime and maybe I’ll tell you.”

The portal shut on Tony’s gaping face.


End file.
